Un dia cualquiera
by Lodigesia
Summary: oneshot, ambientado en Yama


* * *

**Advertencias**:

1.-Tsubasa y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a las CLAMP.

2.- este fic fue escrito para un concurso de fics del club de KuroxFay: /foro/el-foro-de-los-clubs/263046-club-de-fans-de-kuro-x-fay-v-3-a.html

3.-Se muere un animal, así que hay algo de crueldad animal en este fic. Que conste que yo adoro a los animales, a todos incluso las ratas.

**Notas: **Las palabras subrayadas son las que Fye pronuncia en su idioma y por lo tanto nadie involucrado en el fic puede entender del todo.

* * *

**UN DÍA CUALQUIERA**

Kurogane iba mano a mano con el mago, ambos dragones iban a la par corriendo casi desaforados. Ambos guerreros se cubrían mutuamente y eran juntos una fuerza arrolladora y letal que en poco tiempo se había ganado el respeto de ambos bandos, temidos por sus enemigos y admirados por sus colegas.

El hedor característico era algo que hacia hervir la sangre del ninja, ese olor entre sangre, tierra húmeda y orines que él encontraba tan excitante, lo hacia sentir mas vivo que nunca y casi feliz, Fye por su lado mostraba un semblante mas despreocupado, absolutamente metódico en eso de pegarle al enemigo con las flechas, pero incapaz de contagiarse con el entusiasmo del ninja por la pelea.

Kurogane dominaba la escena con su katana, cazaba a sus enemigos como conejos y los dejaba fuera del juego en cuestión de minutos, pero sin matarlos, él no estaba dispuesto a poner a prueba uno de los hechizos de Tomoyo así como así, no por un enemigo prestado como era el caso.

Fye en cambio, con absoluta sangre fría metía sistemáticamente su mano en le carcaj, sostenía una de las flechas y siempre que apuntaba le daba a su diana: inmovilizar era el objetivo, no necesitaba más.

Pero esta noche el ambiente estaba mas cargado, los temperamentos mas subidos, y ambos reyes observando la escena como si desde sus posiciones manejaran las piezas de un gigantesco ajedrez.

Kurogane; ahora en el suelo, peleaba mano a mano con un guerrero particularmente persistente, mientras Fye disparaba a un par de metros mas allá, tratando de cubrirlo montado aun sobre su dragón; cuando de la nada, un relincho lastimero hirió el aire, Fye sintió el brinco que pego el animal por debajo suyo, pero no pudo detenerlo de la loca carrera que emprendía directamente contra el campo enemigo , Fye tiraba de las riendas con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor había hecho enloquecer al animal, una flecha en la grupa y otras que volaban hacia el mago y el cuadrúpedo hicieron al pobre animal enloquecer dando saltos furiosos en un intento de sacar las flechas, el mago intentaba mantenerse sobre la dragón, se sujetaba fieramente pero termino despegando por lo aires con nada de gracia cayendo sobre su pie derecho, sintió un punzón desde el pie que recorrió toda su espalda hasta el cuello antes de caer desparramado sobre el suelo húmedo; se levanto instintivamente en busca de enemigos que se le acercaban extasiados, dos de ellos esperando ponerle las mano encima, muy cerca ante un mago que esperaba feroz y desarmado lo que viniera, hasta que ambos enemigos cayeron hacia delante con un gesto de sorpresa que dejo helado al rubio.

**-Kuro-sama ¡!- **Dijo casi en un chillido escandalizado**- no se ataca por la espalda!! **

Eso ultimo no lo entendió el japonés, el problema del idioma era algo que aun no habían logrado sortear del todo, pero pudo imaginarlo por los gestos que hacia el mago tocándose la espalda o _¿talvez fuera que tenia comezón?_

**-¡¡CALLATE MAGO ESTUPIDO!!-** Eligio lo primero, solo por que él sabia que no se atacaba por la espalda **-¡¡ NO LOS MATE!! VES?** – se defendió, pateando levemente el cuerpo rendido del mas cercano porque no iba a admitir que lo había hecho para protegerlo. Primero muerto a admitir que se preocupaba por el flacuchento ese.

Fye estaba algo atónito pero al mismo tiempo aliviado aunque se veía bastante desvalido, erguido con un solo pie, y con el cabello sobre la cara sudoroso y embarrado, intento dar un paso pero el dolor lo enmudeció haciéndole hincarse sobre su sitio, solo entonces noto la magnitud del problema: su tobillo tenia un ángulo rarísimo y estaba enrojeciendo toda su piel, no podía contener las lagrimas de dolor y se sintió humillado por la presencia del ninja allí, Kurogane se hinco inmediatamente a ver el problema y tomo sin mucha gentileza el tobillo haciendo chillar al mago con un dolor indescriptible, Fye intento defender su tobillo pero los ímpetus del ninja eran indetenibles.

**-Quieto!!-** ordenó, intentando detener los debates del mago, no era un experto en heridas y esas cosas, pero podía reconocer fracturas a varios metros y esta era una bastante fea. El rubio miraba al moreno con ojos trémulos y con un aire acusador**- te pondrás bien, es solo una fractura- **dictamino el japonés tratando de restarle importancia.

Fye no necesitaba entender el idioma para saber más o menos lo que le decía el ninja: estaba fea la cosa. Repentinamente recordó a su dragón y levanto la cabeza en su busca:

**-Gwendoline!!-** llamo, casi con miedo, miedo de que no respondiera a su llamado, la dragón estaba tirada varios metros más allá, atravesada por varias flechas e irremediablemente muerta.

El shinobi siguió la dirección de su mirada pero no comento nada, era verdad que el mago le tenía apego a la dragón esa, el gesto en la cara del rubio era ininteligible pero necesariamente de tristeza y Kurogane lo sintió de veras porque ni teniendo el valor de hacerlo hubiera podido expresar con palabras su solidaridad.

Fye extendió la mano en un gesto de alcanzarla, tenia el pecho dolorosamente oprimido, y un raro escozor en la garganta, pero cerro el puño en el aire sintiéndose un completo desastre, ni siquiera a su dragón había podido proteger, había sido su único consuelo en ese mundo de locos en el que vivía y la única alma con la que se sentía en sintonía en su nuevo mundo sin palabras y ahora incluso ella estaba muerta.

Entonces mientras estaban allí en silencio, se dejo de escuchar repentinamente los ruidos metálicos, los gritos de los demás guerreros y la visión del dragón también desapareció por que los muertos se quedaban en ese castillo lunar y desaparecían como fantasmas tragados por fuerzas incomprensibles y omnipresentes, los sobrevivientes habían sido transportados mágicamente a Yama y por lo tanto la tierra bajo sus pies como el aire mismo era más puro y fresco y era más fácil concebir el dolor en un lugar como este.

Fye trato de incorporarse nuevamente pero el dolor en el tobillo era demasiado intenso y parecía estar incrementándose.

**Uhhhhhhhh**-se quejo. El mago se debatía entre pedirle ayuda al ninja o regresar arrastrándose a su carpa a unos cientos de metros de donde estaban, el ninja se erguía con todo la majestuosidad de su humanidad observando la escena, no quería hacer sufrir al mago pero era bastante extraño verlo desvalido y frágil como aparentaba su físico en contraste a lo que sabia que era capaz de hacer ese físico.

Pero el deber pesaba y Kurogane extendió su mano en un claro gesto de ayudarlo y Fye se trago su orgullo tomando esa mano enorme, áspera y protectora y se vio a si mismo cargado en vilo y con rudeza sobre los amplios hombros del shinobi, el dolor apareció nuevamente pero el mago se mordió los labios para no emitir un solo quejido.

**-Uaaaaaaa-Kuro-pon es todo un caballero**-sentencio con voz burlona pero lagrimas en los ojos por la dragón muerto.

El moreno no entendía del todo pero el tono era inconfundible, aunque había cierto temblor en esa voz.

Fye se acomodo como mejor pudo viendo el magnifico panorama de un Kurogane de espaldas y tan cerca suyo, podía exhalar su aroma montuno, un aroma vicioso e intoxicante y le sobrevino un ataque de risas, confundida entre sus lagrimas ahora que le moreno no lo veía.

**-¿Sabes Kuro-tan, este es la manera en que los novios de Celes cargan a sus novia la noche de bodas-** Fye sentía la sangre bajar por su cabeza, y riéndose de su propia imprudencia. Riendo para no llorar aunque las lagrimas caían de cualquier forma confundidas con su sudor

**-Cállate estúpido mago o te matare- **contesto el moreno por costumbre, pero sin verdadera furia, porque seguía sin entender.

Era raro tener al mago a cuestas suyo nuevamente, no pesaba nada, incluso parecía pesar menos aquí, Kurogane se hizo la promesa solemne de alimentarlo a la fuerza de ser necesario por que no necesitaba que el manju o la princesa le reprocharan haber dejado en los huesos al mago, y mientras caminaba con pasos firmes abriéndose camino entre algunos guerreros rezagados que lo veían atónito con su preciosa carga a cuestas los miraba con un dejo de furia y reto buscando al primero que se le ocurriera hacer una broma, mientras el mago los saludaba con las manos desde su puesto con aires de reina en carroza de feria, y el ojirojo hirviendo de coraje y con la intensa tentación de lanzarlo al suelo.

Hasta que llegaron a la zona de tiendas y se encamino a una particularmente alta, un pabellón, dividido a su vez por pequeños cubículos separados por paredes de lona y tiro la mago contra una de las seudocamillas en espera del curador.

Fye se veía un poco desubicado, contemplando su tobillo y tratando de quitarse el calzado que empezaba a estorbarle, procurando al mismo tiempo no tocar la lesión que le dolía como los mil demonios, hasta que las manos del japonés se sobrepusieron a las suyas apartándolas con mas gentileza de la esperada, reemplazándole en la tarea, Fye se sonrojó intensamente, y se percato por primera vez que Kurogane había llegado a auxiliarlo a pie, sin su dragón.

**-¿dragón? ¿Tu dragón?- **pregunto apuntándole, y haciendo memoria del idioma.

El japonés no sabia que contestar, no tenia la menor idea donde estaba su propio dragón, cuando vio al mago en aprietos solo atino a correr detrás de él.

**- Ehh? ¿mi dragón? Debe estar por allí**-eso esperaba, y ojala ileso además. Logro sacar los botines del mago, que estaba tenso por el dolor y su tobillo presentaba un aspecto lamentable.

**-Alli?**-repetía el rubio con un gesto de dolor dibujado en el rostro.

**-Afuera-** Kurogane señalaba hacia su espalda con el pulgar.

Cuando fueron repentinamente sorprendidos por el curador, un hombre llamado Atsutane, de unos 50 años que no solo era el hombre mas viejo entre ese ejercito de bestias jóvenes y diestras listas a luchar, sino que era uno de los mas respetados no solo por sus artes curativas si no por la lucidez de sus juicios y sus sabios consejos sobre casi cualquier tema.

Se acerco sin mediar palabras con ninguno de los dos, a Fye le creía un ser demasiado consiente de si mismo pero lo respetaba asi que se apresuro a examinarlo con sus manos cuarteadas y tibias, mientras el mago daba un respingo de inconformidad.

**-Tiene roto dos huesos **- sentencio después de un breve momento,- **pero pudo ser peor.**

Fye no entendió nada pero la ligera sonrisa de medio lado de Atsutane le infundió cierto valor. Kurogane veía el tobillo mas hinchado y se apresuro a cuestionar:

**-Sanara pronto?...nosotros somos compañeros-**aclaró inmediatamente

**-De 5 a 6 semanas**- contesto el curador auscultando con más esmero.

**-¡¡5 a 6 .. ¡!**-Grito colérico el ninja_, eso era mucho._

**-Como mínimo- **finiquito la frase Atsutane **- todo depende como evolucione y los cuidados que tenga.**

Fye miraba de un lado a otro tratando de descifrar algo, pero solo vio como el curador se apresuraba a echar al japonés del cubículo para atenderlo sin intermediarios de por medio, eso iba a doler, él sabia que poner en orden un tobillo fracturado no era agradable y menos sin el consuelo de la anestesia, por que los hombre de batallas como ellos no usaban esas cosas.

Los siguientes minutos Kurogane se la paso indagando el paradero de su dragón, hasta comprobar que había sido llevado ileso hacia los establos por uno de los soldados, y eso lo alivio. Cuando regreso por el mago éste tenia una venda dura alrededor del tobillo y la cara enrojecida como un pimiento por el alcohol que había bebido y que fue el único medio que encontró Atsutane de disuadirlo de dejarse reordenar los huesos.

Así que por segunda ocasión en ese día, Kurogane cargo al mago hasta la tienda que compartían pero esta vez con ambos brazos, al estilo recién casados occidentales. Todo el trayecto Fye mantenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y las manos juntas sobre el pecho, esa bebida le había hecho mucho bien pero lo había dejado muy melancólico y un poquito colérico.

Hasta que llegaron a su tienda y Kurogane lo medio lanzo a su futón.

**-Uaaaa Kuro-pon bruto-** Fye en el suelo bocabajo mirando travieso al moreno, esa frase estaba dicha en el idioma del ninja por que algo que Fye había aprendido rápidamente de ese idioma eran las palabrotas y los juramentos de odio dirigidos hacia el por el moreno.

**-¡¡QUIEN ES EL BRUTO? ¡!**

**-Tu Kuro-bruto-** Fye rodaba como un gato sobre su espalda mirando divertido al ninja parado enfrente y con el puño en alto. Quería desquitarse con alguien y quien mejor que el moreno que se picaba con nada

**-¡¡TE MOLERÉ A PALOS ESTÚPIDO MAGO!!**

**-Kuro-tonto-** incitaba el mago

Kurogane rápidamente se hinco para reventar al rubio, pero este lo jalo de sus ropas hacia el, quedando el ninja encima del rubio, que lo atrapo con sus larguiruchos brazos rodeando al japonés. En el momento final se impuso su melancolía a la rabia y no supo que mas hacer el de Celes.

Kurogane estaba atónito, trato de liberarse pero era como si Fye estuviera hecho de chicle por que no lo soltaba.

**-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!**

El moreno se incorporo sobre sus manos y rodillas pero el rubio seguía pegado a él con la cabeza enterrada sobre su cuello **-¡¡OI SUÉLTAME!!** Jalaba con un brazo el brazo mas delgado del mago**- ¿que te pasa?-** por que sintió un temblor del cuerpo mas pequeño que tenia por debajo, hasta que entendió que el mago estaba llorando o riendo talvez?

**-Oi-** volvió a llamar algo incomodo, ese de beber no le sentaba nada bien allí, lo que era estúpido por lo había visto beber como un cosaco y estar mas que normal, así que hizo lo que le pareció lo mas prudente, acarició sus cabellos hasta que sujeto con toda la gentileza que pudo un mechón de ese pelo rubio y jalo poco a poco para ver cara a cara al mago.

Fye tenía lágrimas en los ojos y solo atino a decir muy quedito y sin mirarle a los ojos:

**-Mi dragón-** como si fuera un niño pequeño, y el pecho el moreno se oprimió, _¿podía Fye querer tanto a ese animalejo?_

**-Tu dragón-** repitió en un suspiro y se llevo nuevamente la cabeza del mago ebrio sobre el cuello acariciando nuevamente ese cabello sucio, no le importo demasiado consolarlo por que sabia que Fye estaba tan ebrio que no recordaría nada en la mañana, pero se sintió muy impotente de no poder hacer mas para consolarlo, acostó al mago que estaba mas tranquilo y se hecho a su lado jugando aun con sus cabellos.

El mago se dejaba conducir, era una sensación rica dejarse hacer por el moreno, se sentía tan bien. Lloraba por el dragón, por Ashura, por su hermano, por su madre y padre, lloraba por todo eso y por mas, y la cercanía del ninja le hacia mucho bien, y entonces recordó que no tenia derecho a estar allí con él, y sus sollozos se renovaron con mas angustia -**mi dragón** – repitió casi con rabia, por que quería decir mas, casi gritar y terminar con todo, pero no podía, por que su verdad era tan dolorosa que ni un coma etilico seria capaz de forzarlo a hablar.

Kurogane lo sujeto fuerte contra su pecho y poco a poco sintió la respiración del mago acompasarse, _¿que era realmente el mago y que habría en esa cabecita además de las enormes telarañas que el moreno estaba seguro estaban afincadas allí?_ ¿_Y por que lloraba realmente el mago o por quien?_. Apretó los puños, por que él, con toda su fuerzas era incapaz de trasmitirle la paz que sabia necesitaba el mago, y fue allí; en ese momento decisivo para ambos, que Kurogane se hizo la promesa así mismo que pasara lo que pasara él protegería al mago, y le infundiría el valor para vivir y también el valor para amar, que rompería el escudo con el que el mago se protegía y que al mismo tiempo le impedía ser feliz, se juro a si mismo que lo salvaría como no había podido salvar a su familia, así que con toda la humildad de la que era capaz se admitió a si mismo después de mucho tiempo, que lo quería, y que por lo tanto el mago le pertenecía, y que era un buen momento y un buen pretexto para ser feliz.

**Fin**

**Yuki-kun: tuve que decidirme a publicarlo en alguna parte, bye**


End file.
